A micro engine such as a gas engine which working process is shown as in FIG. 1 is usually used to a micro machine such as a trimmer and so on. The existing micro engine is usually rotated by the outside force. The coil produces a voltage driving the ignition circuit module of the ignition control device by induction after the coil cutting the magnetic lines of force. The engine ignites and works after the ignition circuit module outputs high voltage. When the machine need be closed, the power of the ignition circuit module is shorten after actuating the killing switch, then the engine stops igniting so that the rotate speed changes from high to low until fully stop.
In prior art, the ignition control device may be set on the normal ready state once cutting the killing switch, since the power of the ignition circuit module is shorten and grounded directly after turning on the killing switch. Then when working, there exits more serious danger because the engine may be in low rotate speed when the ignition control device recovers the normal work state so that the ignition control device start again. The killing coil is also used to send the signal to the killing circuit in prior art, but it has some disadvantages such as complicated manufacture, unstable quality, inferior security and high cost and so on.